priparafandomcom-20200223-history
Yui Yumekawa
is the main protagonist of Idol Time PriPara and a sixth grader at Avocado Academy. She is a Lovely-Type Idol who prefers the brand Fantasy Time. She often adds "yume" in the middle or ends of her sentences, or says "Yumekawa" as a catchphrase, like Laala's "Capisce!". She is also the team leader of MY☆DREAM. Appearance Yui is a young girl with purple eyes and short, curly yellow hair that reaches down her shoulders. Her forelocks curl on end and stops at the bottom of her ears, while her short bangs curl inward with a single strand curling outward. She wears a short amount pulled into round pigtails with a thick curl on the bottom adorned by a light blue bow with a gold star on it. As an Idol, Yui grows taller and her hair reaches down until her waist. Her forelocks remain short but gain further curl, while her bangs remain untouched. Her pigtails grow in length and appear thinner, and she gains a second pink bow for her right pigtail. Her eyes appear the same but gains a star shaped marking. Personality Yui is cheerful and bright and always finds herself daydreaming to the point of getting distracted or showing up late for various things. For a long time she has dreamed of becoming an Idol, but while she feels it is impossible for someone like her, she continues to allow her dream and ambition to grow. She also enjoys eating and has a tendency to put her right hand to her cheek. She also believes that people and their alter-egos are opposite people rather than the same person, until she sees them transformed into said alter-ego. Relationships * [[Shougo Yumekawa|'Shougo Yumekawa']] - Yui doesn't get along with her brother very well. He doesn't believe that little girls can become idols. Towards the end of episode 160 and onwards, Shougo starts to support Yui rather than discourage her. * [[Laala Manaka|'Laala Manaka']] - They are roommates and classmates in Avocado Academy. At first, Yui did not believe that Laala was a Divine Idol, but in episode 142, Yui realizes that Laala really is a Divine Idol. During Laala's departure to a new PriPara, Yui tried to stop Laala from leaving and performs for her especially before she goes. * [[Nino Nijiiro|'Nino Nijiiro']] - Yui's close friend, Yui had stated that she wanted to form a team with Nino and Michiru Kouda in episode 168. After training together as a team with Michiru and Yui, they grew closer to each other. She is also her teammate in MY☆DREAM. * [[Punicorn|'Punicorn']] - Punicorn is Yui's PriPara manager and friend. * [[Falala•A•Larm|'Falala•A•Larm']] - Yui and Laala are currently trying to revive Falala by forming a team with someone else. They had once succeeded into reviving Falala in episode 171, but the effect was temporary. * [[Michiru Kouda|'Michiru Kouda']] - After training together as a team with Nino and Yui, they grew closer. She is also her teammate in MY☆DREAM. * [[Shuuka Hanazono|'Shuuka Hanazono']] - She is Yui's rival. Etymology 'Yumekawa '(夢川) 'Yume '(夢) means dream, and 'Kawa '(川) means river. 'Yui '(ゆい) means only (唯) or tie (結). Significant Coords *Girlish Star CoordMagical☆ Star Pink Coord- Her casual coord inside PriPara. *Fantasy Time Cyalume Coord - Her first Cyalume Coord. *Dream Cyalume Yui Coord - Her Dream Cyalume Coord starting from episode 152. *Idol Time Microphone Fantasy Coord- Received this coord in episode 160. *Fantasy Time Dream Coord - Her second Dream Cyalume Coord from episode 171. *Team Dream Cyalume My☆Dream Yui Coord - Her third Dream Cyalume Coord starting from episode 177. *Afternoon Coord - Her fourth Dream Cyalume Coord starting from episode 185. Trivia *The pronounce of her surname "Yumekawa" hints on a currently popular fashion slogan "Yume-Kawa" (Yume-kawaii), which means "dreamy-cute", and indicates girls who use cute items in pastel colors as their main dress coord. *Yui slightly resembles Yurika Todo from [http://aikatsu.wikia.com/wiki/Aikatsu_Wiki Aikatsu!], both girls wear their hair in curled twin tails with ribbon and have similar bangs and forelock. *Her birthday is on August 18th, which is Rice Day. *Her zodiac sign Leo. *Her blood type is O. *Yui is the designer of her own brand, Fantasy Time and is allowed to use it in PriPara for being the first customer of the Paparajuku Prism Stone. *Yui's brother is a well known idol at DanPri. *Yui talks in third person. *Yui carries around a rice cooker as she gets hungry easily and since she spaces out during her meal times. *The rice cooker is similar to Faruru's "Non". *Yui is the second idol to create a brand, the first being Aroma Kurosu. *Yui won the very first grand prix, the Idol Time Grand Prix, held at Paparajuku's PriPara. **It was also her first grand prix she participated in. *Like Yui's brand Fantasy Time, "mousou time" is what her friends call her frequent daydream sessions. *Yui is the first idol to ever perform in Paparajuku's PriPara. **She is also the first idol to debut in Paparajuku's PriPara, as well as the first lovely idol to debut there. *Her favorite food is rice. *She shares her given name with Yui Nanase from Go! Princess Pretty Cure. **She also share her name with Hirasawa Yui from K-On! *She shares the same walking style on the runway with Falala, Galala, and Mia. Category:Idol Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Main Character Category:S4 Main Characters Category:Idol Time PriPara Category:Lovely Idol Category:Fantasy Time user Category:Designer Category:Season 4 Category:Avocado Academy Elementary School Student Category:Student Category:Anime Category:MY☆DREAM Member